THE HINATA MAIDEN
by BigFics2
Summary: A Magical Pendent from long ago merges with one of the girls. From this day on she will be known as The Hinata Maiden. This an't no ordinary Magic Girl Tale! Chap. 3 is finally here! On hold until September or October.
1. Powers Awakened

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do.

**THE HINATA MADIEN**

**Chapter 1: **

**Powers Awakened**

Saturday May 27th, 2006. A freak record braking heat wave has sat itself over the midsection of Japan and right over Tokyo. For the past week temperatures have topped 100F, when the average temperature for this time of year is 82F. But today is the hottest day yet and it's only 12:00 noon!

Everyone except Su and Sara are sitting in the living room watching the noon news. The weatherman says the heat index is at 120F! (I have no idea how to convert into C so please forgive the F scale) The actual temperature is 98F IN THE SHADE!

All the girls, including Motoko, are in booty shorts and tank tops, while Kietaro is wearing cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt. What's worst most of all though is that the Air-conditioning in Hinata Sou has been broken for the past 2 days! Kietaro called a repair man but there is only 1 in town and he has a list of other people who had called before Kietaro a mile long and wont be out there for another 2 days!

Only Sara and Su seem to be immune to this heat. Sara says she use to live close to Death Valley in southern California with her real mother so she is use to a lot of heat. And since Su use to live on an island out in the middle if the mid Pacific she is also use to this kind of heat.

Meanwhile everyone else is sitting in the living room just suffering from the heat; their hands too tired to wave their fans anymore. "Man……when will this heat ever end!" complains Kitsune. Right after she said that the weatherman says that there is no end in sight in the 5 day forecast. Everyone moans.

It's so hot Shinobu has refused to cook anything in the kitchen out of fear of passing out because of the heat. Everyone has had to fix cold sandwiches. Also the city of Tokyo and the towns surrounding it are on a water restriction notice; so they can't use any water until about 6:00 p.m.

Everyone is just starring at the T.V. with blank looks on their faces when a rustling noise gets their attention. They look over to the lamp table near the front door that is shaking. They watch as the top part of it pops up suddenly revealing Su's head, and then Sara's a second later.

"Hi guys! You hot?" asks Su with a smile. Everyone just looks at her with the same blank stares they were giving the T.V. Su hops out, runs to Kietaro and does one of her famous drop kicks on him. He barely reacts to it by just falling over.

"Come on guys it's not that hot!" says Su trying to pick everyone's spirits up. But is fails. Su gets a little annoyed. "I know! You guys need a little adventure!" she says with another big smile.

"Su…..it's too hot to do anything like that right now." answers Naru with a very cranky voice. "Oh come on! Me and Sara found something pretty cool in the secret passageways that I think you all will like!" says Su. Everyone starts to give her annoyed looks, even Shinobu.

"Did I mention it's dark and damp, and of down there." says Su with a sly grin. Everyone's faces light up with new energy and they all charge the tunnel entrance at the same time.

Sara gets a panicked look on her face and dives back into the tunnel before she's plowed into by everyone charging the tunnel. Everyone reaches it and they start to push and shove each other around trying to be the 1st one down.

Su comes up from behind them and drop kicks Kietaro in the back of the head causing him to fly forward and crash into everyone else and they all fall down the hole at the same time screaming their heads off. Su dives in after them doing a cannonball.

Everyone screams as they tumble end over end and over each other down long shoots and long drops. (Think of the anime episode with Moe where they show them falling down the tunnels)

A wall flips open and they all come crashing down onto a floor. Kietaro some how came out 1st, followed by Kitsune, then Motoko, then Naru, then Mutsumi, and finally Shinobu in one massive pile of flesh. Before any of them has time to get up Su pops out and lands on Shinobu which in turn crushes Kietaro on the bottom of the pile even further. (Poor guy….or is he?)

Su stands up. "Ok! Now we can go see that place me and Sara found!" orders Su. "We would Su; unfortunately you're standing on us!" complains Shinobu. Su looks down and sees everyone trying to get up but can't while Su is on top. "Oh sorry." answers Su as she sticks out her tongue.

Moments later the group is following Su and Sara down the long dark hallway. Everyone doesn't mind the dreary looking hallway because just as Su said, it's nice and cool down here. At about 80F or so.

After walking down the hallway for about 10 minutes or so, Su stops. "We're here!" she says. Everyone looks and sees nothing but a wall. "Su! What kind of 'adventure' is this?" complains Kitsune. "Hmm….I forgot what to do next….." ponders Su. Everyone else does a comic fall.

"Uh Su. You're standing on it." says Sara as she points down to the floor. "Oh yeah!" says Su. Su reaches down and pulls up one of the floor boards. When she does it uncovers an old looking iron ring. Su grabs it and begins to pull hard.

After a few seconds of pulling, a big think iron door begins to open up. It's painted on top to look like floor boards. As it comes up it makes all the usual squeaks and creeks and old rusted metal door would make. Su pulls it past its center of gravity and lets it drop to the floor with a loud BAM!

When the dust settles a bit everyone looks down and sees a big hole with a ladder going down. "Follow us guys!" orders Su. Su and Sara both go down the ladder 1st. Everyone else hesitates for a moment before Kietaro decides to go down 1st. Everyone else goes down one by one with Shinobu being the last person to go down.

The ladder seems to go down a very long ways before they reach bottom. When they get off it is solid black. Suddenly a spark of light gets everyone's attention. They look over to see Su putting a match into a cylinder shaped object. After a second or 2 another brighter light comes out of the cylinder. Su presses a button on the side of it and it gets even brighter, making everything around them to become bathed in its light. They see that's it's a good sized lantern.

Everyone looks around and sees that they are in a large man made tunnel with Shrine gates every few yards or so leading in one direction. "Wow. I had no idea something like this was down here." says Kietaro. "Actually I think that we are actually underneath Hinata Sou." says Su. They look around and see that's it's all rock, so she's probably right.

"Su what's down here?" asks Motoko. "I'm not sure. Me and Sara only came down the ladder once before we decided to bring you guys along, and to grab a lantern because it was so darn dark down here." answers Su. They start walking in the direction that the tunnel leads.

They walk for about another 10 minutes down the tunnel hearing nothing but their own foot steps echoing through out the vast tunnel. Suddenly they come upon an old door with an old rusted looking dead bolt lock on the handle. "Wow I wonder what's behind that door!" says Su curiously.

Everyone walks up to the door, but what they thought was a rusted old lock was just a lock painted brown. Su reaches for it but gets a little shock from it. "Ouch!" yelps Su as the jerks her hand back. "Hmmm it appears to be protected by a powerful magic barrier." says Motoko.

"I don't know about this Su. Usually when a door has this kind of lock on it, whether it be a magic one or not, it's meant that it is never be opened again." says Naru. "Oh come on Naru, where's your sense of adventure? Hey Motoko do you think you can break the barrier and lock with your sword?" asks Su.

"I'm sorry Su but I can't. My clan isn't allowed to break such spells unless it's an emergency." answers Motoko. "Besides, that is a class 9 magic barrier spell around it. I've only been able to break up to class 7." she adds. "Oh man." complains Su.

Suddenly Shinobu looks over to her right to the pillar of the last shrine gate and she starts walking to it. Everyone watches in curiosity as she walks up to it. "Shinobu what are you doing?" asks Naru. Shinobu doesn't give a response.

Shinobu reaches up and pushes on part of the pillar with her finger. To the surprise of everyone a small 1 foot section of it flips around like a revolving door. When if flips around it reviles a wooden peg on the back of it. On the peg hangs an old metal key.

Shinobu reaches over and takes the key. She turns around and walks over to the door in what appears to be in a trance like state. "Shinobu?" asks Naru again. But she still doesn't get a response.

Shinobu reaches the door and reaches for the lock. "Shinobu don't! You'll get shocked!" warns Su. But to the shock of everyone Shinobu actually grabs the lock without so much as a spark shooting out from it. Shinobu puts the key into the lock and turns the key. She turns it 360 degrees when CLICK, the lock pops open.

Shinobu takes the lock and key and hangs them both up on a peg on the wall just next to the door. She then moves the latch over and pushes open the door. The door's rusty old hinges squeak and creek loudly as the door is opened for the 1st time in God only knows how long. They all look and see a large room.

Everyone stares back at Shinobu for a second before Naru speaks up. "Shinobu." she says once again. Shinobu snaps out of her trance like state after Naru calls her again. Shinobu turns around. "Shinobu. How did you know where to find that key and know that you weren't going to be shocked by the lock?" asks Naru still in a bit of shock. Everyone else nods wondering the same thing.

"I…I don't know. It was like someone was telling me that there was a key in the pillar, and it was also telling me that I wasn't going to be shocked. I don't know what it is but…. this place somehow seems…. I don't know 'familiar.'" says Shinobu sounding a bit scared.

"Hey Motoko do you suppose this place is haunted…..and just now Shinobu had been possessed?" asks Kitsune with a little worry. "No I don't think that's it? I sense no evil chi or spirits here. All I sense a lot of good energy. I don't think it wants to do any harm to us." answers Motoko.

"Well what are we waiting for!" shouts Su. "Let's go see what's in that room!" she adds as she proudly marches past everyone into the room. Since she carried the only light source with her into the room, everyone soon joins her.

Su turns the lantern up to as bright as it will go. When she does everyone gasps in amazement. What they see is a room full of, not only the expected cobwebs all over the place, but of old artifacts. Old jewelry, robs, tapestries, rugs, enceintes burners, weapons of all varieties, golden boxes with fancy inlays, scrolls, and many different sized golden Buddha statues all over the place. Some about the size of your fist to others as tall as Kitsune, to one big one at least 10 ft tall in the back of the room! "Wow…." everyone says in unison.

"What is this place?" asks Kietaro. "I believe this is the old shrine's storehouse." says a voice from his right. "What shrine?" asks Kietaro as he looks to his right. "WAHHH! Aunt Haruka how did you get down here!" he shouts in surprise. Haruka slaps him across the head causing him to smack into the ground.

"I followed you guys. I was coming up to invite you guys to the Tea house for some cool drinks since it's air-conditioning was still working. But as I reached the top of the steps I saw Su knock you all down the tunnel and then her dive into it herself. So since I had closed the Tea House for lunch I decided to follow you all." she explains.

Su spots a hook on a rope hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room that appears to be on a pulley on the ceiling. She walks up to it and places the handle of the lantern over the hook. She pulls the rope and it goes up into the air. The top part of the lantern is a mirror so the light from the lantern shines down on everything.

"Now let's see what this room really has to offer." says Su. Everyone goes in their own direction. Motoko of course heads strait for the many weapons hanging on one of the walls. Kietaro, Mutsumi and Naru head over to the old jewelry and robes. Haruka, Su, and Sara, look at the fancy golden boxes and rugs. Kitsune walks up to the big Golden Buddha near the back of the room. "Wow! We could be rich beyond our wildest dreams if we sell all this stuff!" she thinks to her self with a sly gleam in her eye.

Meanwhile Shinobu walks off by herself to the right back part of the room as if drawn by something. When she reaches the right back part of the room she spots a podium standing all by itself off to one side. She walks toward it. As she gets closer she spots a small golden interlaid box with the forms of dragons carved onto the gold. The box resembles and old Jewelry box.

Curiosity gets the better of her. She reaches up and opens the box. When she does her eyes grow big at what she finds inside. Inside she finds a large golden inlaid pendent with a good sized rectangular shaped emerald in the center. She reaches in and pulls it out. She stares at it almost as if she is hypnotized by it.

The pendent looks to be in the shape of the sun with thin wavy "sunlight" streams coming from the center. But they are all connected with golden rings, kind of like how a spider web is shaped. The emerald is right in the center. Shinobu just stares at it, memorized by its beauty.

"Hey guys! Come look what I found!" she calls out. Everyone makes their way over to Shinobu to see what she has found. Su grabs the lantern and brings it on over. Everyone is also amazed at Shinobu's find. All except Motoko.

Kitsune notices this. "What is it Motoko?" she asks. "I sense….a presents here." answers Motoko. "A presents?" asks Naru. "I can't tell where it's coming from, but it's very close. However it has a strong good chi." answers Motoko.

Suddenly the emerald in the pendent bursts open with a bright light. "Yahhh!" yelps Shinobu as the drops the pendent and stubbles backwards in surprise. But to everyone's surprise the pendent hovers right where it is.

Suddenly a calm, yet deep and echoy, feminine voice seems to come from inside the pendent. "Someone with the blood has awoken my powers." it says. By now everyone, including Haruka, have taken a few steps back out of fear.

The pendent turns to face them and they all get sweat drops on their heads. "There is no need to fear me. I mean no harm to any of you." says the calm, deep sounding female voice again. The bright light from the pendent fades in and out as it speaks. Everyone seems to relax just a bit, but are still a little tense. The pendent floats a little closer to the group.

"The one meant to protect all is here." says the feminine voice again. "'Protect all?' what do you mean?" asks Kietaro. "The one meant to defend all that is good and just. The one meant to fight the forces off evil demonic forces is here." answers the feminine voice. Everyone just looks at each other with confused looks.

"Excuse me, but……we have no idea what you are talking about." says Naru. "So the legend has been lost?" asks the feminine voice. Everyone just looks at each other with more confusion again. "No matter. I can find the 'one.'" adds the feminine voice.

The pendent floats right up to Mutsumi. "Ara." says Mutsumi as the pendent stops just a foot away from her. Suddenly a bright yet very thin horizontal green light streams out from the emerald, kind of like a laser scanner. It starts at her head and goes all the way down to her feet. "You are not the one." says the feminine voice.

The pendent moves on over to Su. It "scans" her next from head to foot. "You are not the one." says the feminine voice again.

It then moves on to Sara and scans her. "You are not the one." it says again.

It moves on to Motoko next. It scans her. "You are not the one." says the voice again.

It moves on to Kitsune next. It then scans her. "You are not the one." says the deep feminine voice again.

Next it floats over to Naru and scans her. "You are not the one." says the voice again.

Next the pendent floats on over to Haruka and scans her. "You are not the one." says the voice once again. "I already knew that." answers Haruka.

The pendent next floats on over to Kietaro and scans him. "You are not the one." says the feminine voice again. "Well that figures. He is my nephew." says Haruka.

Then finally the pendent floats on over to Shinobu. It slowly scans her. "YOU ARE THE ONE!" says the voice loudly. Suddenly the emerald flashes brightly once again even brighter than before! Shinobu puts up her right hand to block some of the light from her eyes.

Suddenly, in the blink on an eye, Shinobu get sucked right into the emerald! "YEEAhh…" she yelps but is quickly cut off when she enters the emerald. "Shinobu!" shouts Kietaro as he tries to grab her, but it's too late. "

"WHAT DID YOU DO? GIVE US BACK SHINOBU!" shouts Kietaro. "Do not fear she is safe." says the voice. "Where is she!" orders Naru. "She is inside of me." answers the voice.

"INSIDE!" everyone, but Haruka, shouts. "Why did you do that!" yells Kietaro. "I am currently merging my powers with her." answers the voice. "Powers? What powers? Is Shinobu ok?" asks Kietaro in a bit of a panic.

"She is safe and in no pain." answers the voice again. "And how can we trust you that she is?" asks Motoko. …… "One moment please." says the voice. A few seconds go by in silence.

Then another voice comes from the emerald. "Huh….Where am I? Where is everyone?" says the other voice. "Shinobu! Is that you?" shouts Kietaro. After a second or 2 comes a response. "Sempai? Where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you." answers the other voice which is Shinobu's voice.

"Never mind that. Are you ok?" asks Kietaro. "I don't know." answers Shinobu. "What do you mean? Are you in pain?" asks Kietaro with a little fear. "No. But my entire body feels tingly. Other than that I think im fine." answers Shinobu.

"But I still don't know where I am. All I can tell is that I seem to be floating in a bright glowing green light." describes Shinobu. "Well according to the pendent, you're inside of the emerald." answers Kietaro.

"WHAT! I'm inside it!" yells Shinobu. "That's what it said. It also said something about merging its powers with you." describes Naru. "YEAHHHH!" yells Shinobu suddenly.

"Shinobu! What's wrong?" shouts Kietaro. "My feet! They're disappearing!" shouts back Shinobu. "What!" shouts Kietaro. "No! It's moving up! Now it's past my waste!" shouts Shinobu some more.

"Shinobu!" shouts Kietaro again. "Sempai! SEMPA….." Shinobu gets cut off as she completely disappears. "Shinobu! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHINOBU!" shouts Kietaro to the pendent. No response. "ANSWERS ME!" he shouts some more angrily.

Suddenly a huge burst of light comes out of the emerald causing Kietaro to fall backwards onto his butt. The pendent then floats up a little higher into the air. Everyone just stares at the pendent as it hangs in the air for a moment or 2.

Then suddenly green glowing ribbon like lights stream out from the emerald. 1st at random but then slowly they start to take a form of some kind. To everyone's amazement it's in a form of a human!

When the "ribbons" complete the human form it slowly sets down on the ground on it's feet. It stands there for a moment still glowing green. Then slowly the glow starts to fade and the color of skin can be seen poking through the glow as it fades. When the glow finally fades everyone's mouths drop to the floor.

What they see in front of them is….Shinobu! But she has her head down. Even though she is completely naked, everyone is too amazed by what they have just seen that they don't even think to clobber Kietaro. Then slowly Shinobu's head rises up.

Everyone gives a small gasp as they see, not Shinobu's dark blue eyes, but glowing green eyes. "The merge is now complete." comes the calm, deep, feminine voice; not from the emerald but from Shinobu's own mouth! "Who….Who are you?" asks Naru with amazement.

The voice doesn't answer. Then she slowly closes her eyes and after a moment opens them up once again. This time with Shinobu's dark blue eyes. "Shinobu?" asks Kietaro.

Suddenly her eyes shut and she gives a very short, soft sounding moan and begins to fall forward. "Shinobu!" yelps Kietaro as he reaches out and catches her in his arms.

"Shinobu! Hey Shinobu!" shouts Kietaro as he shakes her a bit. But it's no use. There's no response from her.

End of Chapter 1

To be continued in Chapter 2 – Who are you? ... The Hinata Maiden?

Author Note: Whew another 9 page chapter. Oh well. This took a while figure out how to do. I hope you all enjoy this story because it's going to be one of the hardest I'm ever going to create! This is going to have many similarities to Sailor Moon, Xenia, Figure 17, and Slayers. And the battles that are going to come a little later in the story are going to be intents! Or at least I'll try to make them intents. This, I can tell you, is not going to be any ordinary Magic girl story! OH! And please be sure to read my other Fanfic I have going now called "Gundam Hina."

Story Note: I will explain on why everything in this chapter happened in the next chapter. Hint: Haruka knows what's happening! But you're just going to have to wait till Chapter 2 to know how.


	2. Who are you? The Hinata Maiden?

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do. Anything related to Inuyasha is property of Viz Comics.

WARNING: Contains a scene of an adult situation. Reader desecration is advised.

Added Bonus: There will be a slight Inuyasha cross-over in this chapter.

Before I start Chapter 2 I want to thank the 7 people who gave reviews to the 1st chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. BTW what gives? No one gave a review for "Gundam Hina" Chapter 2. Please read and review it also. Thank You.

**The Hinata Maiden**

**Chapter 2:**

**Who are you? ...The Hinata Maiden?**

Shinobu is resting comfortably in her bed, under a light sheet. This would be just fine most of the time. After all with all the heat lately you can't help but feel sleepy during the early afternoon hours. But not this time. It has been a whole hour since the magical pendent incident in that mysterious room and no one has been able to wake her up!

Naru is sitting in a chair right next to Shinobu's bed putting a damp washcloth on her head to keep her a bit cool. Haruka had gotten a small electric fan from the tea house and had brought it up to Shinobu's room. She faced it to Shinobu to also help her keep cool.

No one knows why Shinobu won't wake up. After she collapsed in the mysterious room they tried for several minutes to wake her up. Not getting any response Kietaro threw Haruka's apron around Shinobu's naked body and rushed her to her room. There they tried everything they could think of to wake her up. Everything from shaking her to yelling in her ear, to popping her on the cheek, to smelling salts. Nothing worked.

Su wanted to try out her new "wakeup-o-matic" on her, but everyone kept it away from Shinobu because it would have involved shocking her with 1000 volts of electricity! That was ok to get Kietaro out of bed in the morning sometimes, but would be lethal to anyone else!

Everyone is extremely worried, but none more so then Kietaro. After all he just saw a close friend of his get sucked into some mysterious pendent with a strange voice in it and then "merge" with it. For all he knows this mysterious "presents" has taken complete control of Shinobu's body and the old Shinobu he once knew could be gone forever!

He hasn't sat down once since bringing Shinobu back to her room and has been pacing the floor ever since. "Sit down Kietaro. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor." says Kitsune.

"I can't! I'm too worried about Shinobu right now to sit. I've got so many things going through my head right now. Is Shinobu ever going to wake up? If she does will she be the same old Shinobu? I mean is this nothing but a shell with the form of Shinobu that has been possessed by that…that…..THAT thing that was inside of that pendent!" asks Kietaro out of worry.

Everyone just looks at the ground. They all have the same thoughts going through their heads too. All except Haruka, who seems to be acting very calm and collected about all of this. "Don't fret so much Kietaro. Shinobu will be fine." says Haruka calmly.

"AND HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT!" Kietaro yells loudly at Haruka. Haruka gets a very irritated look on her face and is about to slam Kietaro into the floor. But a voice interrupts her.

"So you are that worried about this girl?" says the voice from behind all of them. They all turn around to Shinobu. They lean in a bit. Suddenly her eyes flip open quickly revealing the glowing green eyes again causing everyone to take a few steps backwards in surprise.

She slowly turns her head to face everyone. "There is no need to worry. She is safe and her mind is totally intact." says the deep feminine voice talking through Shinobu's mouth. "We have done nothing more than merged together. My mind with her mind. They are still separate, but 1." she adds.

"What does that mean?" asks Kietaro. "It means that the pendent merely combined its essence with Shinobu's. Both their minds are independent from each other, but each can feel what the other feels, know what the other is thinking, read each other's thoughts, things like that." answers Haruka.

Everyone, including the "possessed" Shinobu looks right at Haruka with surprise. "Wow Haruka. It's like you know what's happening." says Naru. "Actually I do." says Haruka with a slight grin. Everyone looks at her with surprise again.

"Miss. You know what is happening? Then may I ask you for your name please?" asks the voice. "My Name?" asks Haruka. She gives another slight grin. "Why it's…Urishima." answers Haruka.

"Ahh! A descendent of the monk!" says the voice calmly surprised. "Then may I ask you to explain to these people what this is all about?" asks the voice. "Certainly. It is my family heritage to do so." answers Haruka.

"Thank you. Now I must return to my dormant form. The merging has left this girl's body severely drained both physically and mentally, and I must allow her body to recuperate. More than likely she will be very hungry when she wakes up so it's best to have something for her to eat when she wakes up." says the voice.

After saying that she turns her head back and begins to close her eyes. "Hey! Wait a second!" shouts Naru. Everyone looks right at Naru. The "possessed" Shinobu opens her eyes and turns her head to face Naru.

"Um….Just who are you anyway?" asks Naru. "Me? ...I, or rather WE, …are 'The Hinata Maiden.'" answers the voice. She then turns her head back around and closes her eyes. Once again peaceful quite breaths are heard from Shinobu.

A minute goes by and Naru rewets the washcloth, rings out the access water and places it back on Shinobu's head. Then everyone faces Haruka. "Haruka. You said you know what's going on. Please tell us." asks Kietaro. Haruka lowers her head slightly.

"Ok. But 1st, Kietaro I need your help getting something from the tea house. It's something that well help me explain better what's going on." says Haruka. "Uhhh ok." answers Kietaro. "The rest of you stay here and watch over Shinobu." orders Haruka to the other girls. Haruka and Kietaro leave to go to the tea house.

About 20 minutes go by before Haruka and Kietaro return. Haruka is carrying a few very old looking scrolls and Kietaro is carrying a small chest. Kietaro sets the small chest down on the edge of Shinobu's desk while Haruka takes a seat at Shinobu's desk. Haruka takes one of the old scrolls and rolls it out onto the desk.

"What is this scroll Miss Haruka?" asks Su. "This scroll tells of the story of an ancient young warrior that came over from China during the early Feudal era. In fact it's estimated that he came over about 10 years after it started. Somewhere around 1195 or so." explains Haruka. "Wow that WAS a long time ago!" says Naru.

"He was no ordinary warrior. For in fact he was a warrior that fought against evil demonic forces. No one knows exactly who he was. Some say he was a son of one of the emperors of China; others say a son of a powerful General. But whoever he was, he was said to possess powerful magical powers from a magical pendent. The warrior only had one name… Hinata." explains Haruka. Everyone's mouths drop.

"So who or what created the pendent?" asks Sara "The scroll doesn't say where the pendent came from, only that the emerald in the center of it was made from a pure Chinese emerald and that who ever possessed it would give them powerful magical and super human abilities." explains Haruka some more.

"So why did he come over to Japan?" asks Naru. "Well after many years of fighting he nearly rid China of all demonic forces, the rest of which would be crushed by the Chinese forces. So hearing that Japan was dealing with many demonic forces of their own, he decided to help them. Remember Japan and China traded a lot back then." explains Haruka.

"But when he got here he discovered that Japan was worse off then he had 1st thought. Japan was nearly over run by demons. So he got to work immediately. He slayed many hundreds of demons over many years. However, he realized he would not be able to defeat all the demons in Japan alone." explains Haruka.

"So he trained a village about 5 miles north of present day Tokyo in the ways of slaying demons. This village became quite successful in slaying demons over many generations. However, sometime during the late Feudal Era the village and all its people were nearly wiped out by a huge demonic force. There was only 1 survivor. But she married a powerful monk and was able to repopulate her village and continue the tradition of demon slaying until the end of the Feudal Era." Haruka explains some more.

"What about Hinata? What happened to him?" asks Kietaro. "Well after many years of fighting and slaying demons, his exploits became quite famous among a lot of warlords, and other various leaders. Hinata became quite wealthy after being paid handsomely for his services over the years, even though he said they didn't have to pay him. But they did anyway." explains Haruka.

"Anyway after many more years of fighting he realized he was getting up in years and decided he needed to start a family to continue the fight into the next generation. So one day one of the warlords offered him his daughter in marriage as payment for one of his services. Hinata actually fell in love with the princess at 1st sight! Because, as the scroll puts it, she was the most beautiful woman in the land. Hinata accepted the princess as his wife and they were married the next day. The young girl's name was… Meahara." explains Haruka some more. Everyone just listens on in shock at hearing this as their mouths drop again.

Haruka continues. "Not wanting to drag his new wife with him everywhere he went and endanger her life, he decided it was time to settle down somewhere and start their family. Using his wealth he had a good sized house built on top of a small hill over looking the ocean. Because of his wealth many people came to work for him. After only 5 years a small village had sprung up. The village was called, 'Village of Hinata.' Later on it grew and became what is now 'Hinata Town.'" explains Haruka.

Everyone just looks right at Shinobu with amazement. "So Shinobu is a descendent of that warrior who was also the founder of Hinata town?" asks Naru. "Yes." answers Haruka. "But wait. There's more." she adds. Everyone turns their attention back to Haruka as she grabs another scroll.

"Hinata Meahara, as he was now named, had a few children with his wife. He continued fighting demons until his oldest, his daughter, was old enough to take over. She became the 1st Hinata Maiden of Japan. She continued the fight against the demonic forces for several years before she got married and had a son of her own. However this would be short lived. Shortly after Hinata her father died, which was about 6 years after her son's birth, she had to fight an extremely powerful demon. She made a critical misjudgment in the battle and she was killed herself. However, just before she died she used the last of her power to transfer her soul into the pendent. It is said that it is her that is the "voice" of the pendent and gave guidance to the warriors and maidens who followed her." explains Haruka as she reaches for another scroll.

"The pendent was then given to her son when he became old enough. He became the 2nd Hinata Warrior of Japan. Thus generation after generation of the Meahara family became the defenders against evil demonic forces that would attack Japan." explains Haruka.

"This would continue until about 1550. As the Feudal Era was coming to a close, the last remnants of the demonic forces were finally driven off Japan. And in 1558 when the Feudal Era came to a close, the Meahara family retired from demon slaying and could finally have a normal life." explains Haruka as she grabs the 3rd and final scroll she had brought.

"In about 1560 a powerful priest and master gold smith came to Meahara family and upon the family's request the 2 of them created a sacred jewelry box to contain the pendent. As such the Meahara family would be the only ones who could even touch the box. This was done to prevent the pendent from falling into the wrong hands." continues Haruka.

"However; this time of piece would be short lived. In 1601 as the Azuchi-Momoyama Period was ending the feudal system was abolished and thus many warlords and other various leaders were forced to give up their lands and wealth. Many of them were executed and their wealth was spread among the people." explains Haruka some more.

"But thankfully the Meahara family was exempt from this fatal fate. The Meahara family was not a greedy family. In fact every time one of the warriors or maidens were paid they would share 60 percent of their earnings with the people of the village. The Meahara family was an extremely kind rich family. In fact they would spend more time amongst the villagers than they would in their own house. They would help pay off depts., take care of sick and injured people at their own expense, and even build houses for the poor in their village." explains Haruka.

"Thus when the Meahara family's wealth was taken away from them, they didn't mind one bit. They gave 40 percent of their wealth to the emperor, another 40 percent to the people of the village, and used the last 20 percent to start up their own little restaurant. See one of the past times that the Meahara family would do, when they weren't fighting demonic forces or spending time with the villagers, would be cooking together. They continued cooking until this very day. Of course their restaurant moved to various sites across the village and later the town, but they continued to cook." explains Haruka.

Everyone gives a grin after hearing that. They know how much Shinobu loves to cook and had always said it must be in her blood to do so, and apparently they were right!

"Also because they were famous around much of Japan their old house wasn't torn down. It was converted into a shrine dedicated to all the past warriors and maidens of the Meahara family. A small group of monks where assigned to the shrine to become its up keepers. They did not live in the shrine but rather stayed in one of the old servant quarters that was right next to the old house. The pendent and jewelry box were both left in the shrine under the care of the monks." explains Haruka some more.

"270 years would go by and the story about the ancient warriors would become nothing more than an old ledged. It was now 1870. The emperor was restored to power, Japan's capital was moved to Tokyo, and Japan was beginning to modernize. As you all may already know from your history books, because of commercialization many of Japan's old structures were torn down to make way for more modern ones. Because Hinata town was so close to Tokyo, the Hinata Shrine did not escape this fate." explains Haruka.

"Because Hinata town was surrounded by many hotsprings, the town became a resort town. And sadly The Hinata Shrine was torn down to make way for a large inn. The Hinata Inn. And slowly even the legend itself began to die. Even the Meahara family forgot about their family history. The only thing left of the shrine after it was torn down was the long steps in front. The old servant quarters was converted into the present day Tea house." says Haruka as she closes the last scroll.

Everyone just stands there sad that such a story would be forgotten. But then Naru specks up. "But if the story has been forgotten then how do you know all of this?" she asks. Haruka goes over to the chest and opens it up. Inside are a lot more scrolls.

"What are all those scrolls Aun —I mean Haruka?" asks Kietaro. "This Kietaro," she says as she pulls out one of the scrolls, "is our family history." she answers. "Our family history?" asks Kietaro a bit amazed. Haruka goes back and sits down and opens the scroll.

She continues. "A few days before the shrine was to be torn down the small group of monks were called by the head Buddhist monastery in Tokyo, to be transferred to other sacred sites that were not going to be torn down. However the night before they were to leave, one of the monks had a prophetic dream. In the dream he dreamt that either the Hinata Warrior or the Hinata Maiden would be needed again sometime in the future. He dreamt that this warrior or maiden would be the most powerful one of them all." explains Haruka.

"In the morning he and the other monks talked about his prophetic dream. They discovered that it had all the correct signs of being a genuine prophecy. But to be sure they sent a messenger to the head monastery in Tokyo to be sure that it was genuine. It was confirmed that the prophetic dream was indeed a true prophecy." Haruka explains some more.

"So what happened next?" asks Su. "It was decided that the monk who had the prophetic dream would be the only one of the monks allowed to stay and take care of the Inn. So before Hinata Inn was built a large tunnel was carved out below the ground to store all of the items from the shrine, including the magical pendant and the jewelry box it was stored in. Unfortunately the actual location of the entrance to the tunnel had been lost shortly afterward and no one knew where it was until now. But the strange thing is the monk had prophesied that when the time came the warrior or maiden would show up when they were needed once again." explains Haruka more.

"But wait! I thought that you said no one but the Meahara family could touch the jewelry box. So how were they able to move it?" asks Kietaro. "Simple. The jewelry box had been placed on top of a podium when the shrine was built, so all they had to do was pick up the podium to move the box." answers Haruka.

She continues. "The monk was given special authorization by the head priest, to own land and start a family in order to continue the story and await the arrival of the next warrior or maiden. That prophecy it appears has come true." finishes Haruka.

"Wait a minute Aunt Haruka! That voice from Shinobu said you were a descendent of 'the monk'. Was she talking about this monk?" asks Kietaro with surprise. "Yes. His name was Urishima." answers Haruka just before she smacks Kietaro up side the head. "It was our family heritage to keep the old story alive until the arrival of the next Hinata Warrior or, as it has come to pass, the Hinata Maiden." she adds.

Everyone turns back around to look at Shinobu. "Wow. I never knew our little Shinobu had such a glorious family history. Of course I don't think she knew about it either. And to think she is supposed to be the most powerful of these warriors that has ever been. Did you know anything about this Motoko?" asks Kitsune.

"Maybe a little. Back when I was a kid in Kyoto my parents would tell me stories of ancient warriors of the past. But mostly of the ones that slayed demons. They had told me stories of a famous demon slaying family to the north, but they never knew the specifics. Only that it was said they were the greatest demon slaying family ever." answers Motoko.

"By the way Miss Haruka where did you get all those old scrolls from anyway?" asks Naru. "From my attic. Grandma Hina taught me everything about these scrolls when I 1st came to live at the Tea house back when I was 15. She had told me that it was very important that the story be kept alive." answers Haruka.

"Wow. I would really like to know just how powerful these warriors really were." says Motoko. "Well the 2nd scroll I had has a lot of the Meahara history in it. I could tell you about them if you want." says Haruka. Everyone nods their heads curios about these ancient warriors.

About 3 hours go by as Haruka goes into more detail and depth about the history of the Hinata Warriors and Maidens. (You the reader don't need to know about in depth details…. just yet) As she is finishing up reading about the 6th Hinata Warrior, a rustling noise and then a slight groan from behind them gets everyone's attention. They all turn around to see what it is.

End of Chapter 2

To be continued in Chapter 3 – Two Faced

Author Note: Wow this chapter sure was a dozy to do. It maybe shorter than the 1st but took a lot more creativity. What took me the longest to do were all the dates. I had to go on the internet and relearn a lot about Japanese history to make the dates fit right. I hope I did. And yes I know that this story seems to getting off to a bit of a slow start but things will begin to pick up by the 4th chapter. I still have one more slow chapter to do in order explain a few more things. Like how Shinobu is going to deal with having magical powers and the such.

Story hint: The plot thickens! When will Shinobu use her new powers! Or is it Shinobu who will be able to weld the magic…..

Hinata Warrior - Man

Hinata Maiden - Woman


	3. Two Faced

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do.

Warning: Contains a couple of adult situations and some choice words. Reader discretion is advised.

**THE HINATA MAIDEN**

**Chapter 3:**

**Two Faced**

As Haruka is finishing up reading about the 6th Hinata Warrior, a rustling noise and then a slight groan from behind them gets everyone's attention. They all turn around to see what it is.

There, sitting up in her bed with a blank stare, is Shinobu. This time with her blue eyes back. She blinks a couple of times and then puts her head into her hand. "Oww... my aching head. I feel like I've been hit by a truck." says Shinobu groaning. "Huh?" she yelps as she pops her head up. She looks around a bit. "How did I get to my room?" she asks curiously.

The others just stare at her with surprise. "Sh-Shinobu?" says Kietaro in a bit of shock. Shinobu turns her head. "Sempai? Guys?... What happened to me?" she says as she rubs her head. "The last thing I remember was watching my own body disappear in front of my eyes." she adds speaking just a little weakly.

Suddenly GGGRRRROOOOWWWLLLLLLL! A loud stomach growl gets everyone's attention. Everyone turns to Su. "It wasn't me." says Su pointing to herself. GGGRRROOOOWWWLLLLL! Comes another loud growl. They all turn back to Shinobu who is now holding her stomach.

"Oh man I'm starving." says Shinobu still a bit weakly. Shinobu pulls the sheet off of her and begins to stand up. "I guess I'll starrrrrr…." Shinobu falls forward. "Ahh Shinobu!" shouts Kietaro as he reaches out and catches her.

"Careful Shinobu you haven't recovered yet." says Kietaro worryingly as he sets her back down. Haruka gives a slight sigh. "Well since I'm the only other person who can cook anything decent around here, I guess I'll go fix her something." she says as she walks out of the room.

A few moments go by in silence as everyone is still a little shocked at what has happened. That is until Su speaks up. "Is it just me, or does Shinobu look different somehow?" she asks.

Everyone looks at Su for a second and then back to Shinobu for a moment. "Now that you mention it, she does look somehow different. But…. I just can't put my finger on it." says Motoko.

Everyone looks at her for a moment before Kietaro speaks up. "I know! Shinobu your hair is longer!" he says. "Hey he's right!" says Kitsune. Kitsune goes over to Shinobu's desk and grabs Shinobu's little vanity mirror and brings over to her.

Shinobu looks at herself in the mirror and can see they are right. Her hair is a little longer, but not too much longer. Instead of it being just past her ears; it is now about halfway down her neck. "You're right it is longer." says Shinobu with a bit of surprise as she turns her head to see both sides of her head in the mirror.

"But wait a minute….. There's something else." she adds. Shinobu looks at herself a little closer in the mirror. "….My face…" she says slightly while placing her hand on her cheek. "Hey you're right. It somehow looks more…. mature and feminine." says Kietaro.

Everyone takes a closer look. "Heh. She almost looks grown up." says Kitsune slyly. Shinobu blushes deeply at Kitsune's comment.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Comes a knock from Shinobu's door. Haruka pokes her head into the room. "Um. I'm going to be needed my apron back if I'm going to cook anything." she says. "Haruka! Look at Shinobu's face. I don't know what it is, but she somehow looks more mature." says Kietaro.

Haruka looks up at Shinobu and sure enough Kietaro is right. "That's to be expected. It's a slight side effect of the merging." answers Haruka. "Merging? What merging?" asks Shinobu.

"We'll explain later. Right now if you want something to eat please hand me back my apron you're wearing." says Haruka. Shinobu looks and notices for the 1st time that she is wearing nothing but an apron. She immediately grabs the sheet and covers herself with it even further out of embarrassment.

Naru sees Shinobu's plight and goes over to her chest of drawers and gets out a pair of Shinobu's panties and a T-shirt. "Here Shinobu." she says as she hands them to Shinobu. Everyone turns around to give Shinobu some privacy as she changes out of the apron into her cloths.

When she finishes she calls out to Haruka. "Here Haruka." Haruka turns around and Shinobu tosses her the apron. "Thank you for letting me wear it." thanks Shinobu.

Haruka waves her hand and leaves the room again to fix Shinobu something to eat.

As Shinobu watches her leave, she can't help but notice that the t-shirt she is now wearing feels a bit tight on her. She looks down to see why and her eyes grow to the size of tea cup saucers. "KYYYEEAHHHHH!" she screams.

Everyone else quickly turns back around after the unexpected scream, and they all see Shinobu looking down at herself. They also look down and their eyes also grow big. "My boobs! Th-Th-Th-Th-They're…" "Huge!" says Kietaro interrupting Shinobu's stuttering. Shinobu instantly blushes a deep red after Kietaro's comment.

Naru comes over a predictably womps Keitaro over the head with her fist, sending him crashing into the floor. "Damn Shinobu. They look just a bit bigger than Naru's!" says Kitsune. Shinobu already blushing; blushes even further.

Everyone begins to talk to each other at how Shinobu looks so grown up and about this so called merging. Shinobu still blushing brightly starts thinking to herself.

"What has happened to me? Why has this happened to me? What is this merging everyone is talking about? I'm so confused!" she thinks to herself. With all the stress from all these happenings building up she can't help but lower her head and let a few tears begins to fall.

Her quiet sobs go unnoticed for about a minute before Keitaro notices her crying. "Shinobu?" he says surprised. Everyone turns to face her and sees her rubbing her eyes and sniffing.

Keitaro goes over and sits next to her and places his hand on her back and begins to rub it. Shinobu immediately turns and plunges her face into his chest and begins to cry loudly.

"Sempai what is all this? What has happened to me!" she cries loudly. Keitaro is caught a little off guard by Shinobu's sudden glomping. His face turns into a nice shade of red as he can clearly feel Shinobu's braless new found chest size smoosh right into his stomach.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" shouts Naru as she winds up for a punch. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO IS GRABBING ME!" shouts Keitaro in his defense. But as we all know Naru doesn't pay one bit of attention to what he says.

Naru punches him right in the face and smashes his face into the wall. Shinobu pops up from his chest in surprise. She realizes what she was doing and blushes once again as bright as a cherry.

KNOCK! KNOCK! comes a knock from Shinobu's door. Everyone turns around and sees Haruka standing in the doorway holding a tray with a couple of bowls, a sleeve of crackers and a glass of green tea on it. "If you guys are through playing lovey dovey I have Shinobu's food ready." she says sarcastically.

Haruka brings the tray over to Shinobu's bed and lays it in front of her. "Here you go Shinobu. I fixed some Miso soup and a bowl of rice." she says. Haruka goes over and sits in Shinobu's desk chair.

"Now Shinobu. About what happened to you earlier…." GULP! GULP! Haruka gets interrupted by some loud gulping. She looks up and is surprised to see Shinobu not even bothering to use the spoon and loudly gulping down the Miso soup directly from the bowl.

Everyone watches in shock as she loudly gulps down all the Miso soup in 4 or 5 gulps. She then picks up the bowl of rice and chopsticks and begins to shoving the rice into her mouth like there is no tomorrow. Within a minute she has eaten all the rice out of the bowl. She then eats half the sleeve of crackers and then drinks all the tea in 2 gulps.

As she sets down the cup, BBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPP! she lets out a huge belch. "Ahhh. Man I was so hungry." she says. She turns to Haruka. "Thank you Haruka. That was quite good." she thanks.

She then notices everyone's "mouths dropped to the floor" shock looks; even Su has the same look. Although she eats like that all the time, she herself has not seen anyone else eat like that.

"What?" asks Shinobu. Haruka shakes her head. "Nothing." she answers. "Now as I was saying before. Shinobu, what do you know about your family history?" asks Haruka.

"My family history?" asks Shinobu curiously. Haruka nods her head. Shinobu puts her finger up to her chin to think for a second. "Well from what my parents have told me, my family has always been one of cooks. The restaurant that we had I know was built back in 1920. And before then the old location was somewhere closer to the beach and that one was started back in 1860. But that's as far back as I know of." answers Shinobu.

Haruka smirks. "Shinobu what would you say if I were to tell you that you actually come from a family of ancient demon slaying warriors?" she asks. Shinobu's eyes grow wide. "I'd call you crazy." answers Shinobu. Haruka smirks again.

"But what does that have to do with what happened to my body?" asks Shinobu. "Do you remember than pendent that you found in that room?" asks Haruka. "Yes." answers Shinobu.

"Well. Believe it or not, that pendent actually belongs to you." says Haruka. "R-Really!" says Shinobu with a lot of shock. "Yes. That pendent has been in your family for centuries. It is full of powerful magic that allowed your ancestors to battle powerful demonic forces during the Feudal Era." explains Haruka.

Shinobu's eyes grow even wider and her mouth drops open in shock. "Because you were the 1st member of your family to touch it in over 400 years the dormant powers within it were awakened. And thus it merged its powers with you." explains Haruka.

Shinobu can't believe her ears. She looks right at Haruka practically speechless. "No way! What makes you think that I'm a descendent of one of those warriors?" asks Shinobu completely stunned. Haruka grabs one of the scrolls that's lying on Shinobu's desk. "This." answers Haruka as she tosses the scroll to Shinobu.

Shinobu catches it. "What's this?" she asks as she opens up the scroll. "That Shinobu, is the earliest record of your family history." answers Haruka. Shinobu is stunned. She looks through the scroll browsing through a few of the lines.

"By the way Shinobu, there is something else you need to know about that pendent." says Haruka. Shinobu looks up at Haruka. "Within the emerald of that pendent resides the spirit of one of your ancestors." explains Haruka.

"A spirit?" says Shinobu. "Yes. The spirit belonged to an ancestor of yours way back in early 13th century Feudal Japan. She was killed while battling an extremely powerful demon. So to prevent the pendent from falling into his hands she used the last of her powers and transferred her soul into the emerald of the pendent just before she died. As such from then on no one but her decedents could even touch the pendent. Shinobu you being able to touch the pendent proves that you are one of her direct descendents." explains Haruka.

"Ok….that makes some since…..I think. But that still doesn't explain what has happened to my body." says Shinobu. "Actually it does Shinobu." answers Haruka. Shinobu tilts her head a bit just like a dog would if it heard a strange sound. Haruka brings her hand up to her head and rubs her temples a bit.

"It's a bit complicated so how should I put this?" she says to herself. "When the pendent merged its powers with you the spirit inside of the emerald also merge with your spirit. Thereby giving you some of the physical features she had when she was alive." explains Haruka. But still Shinobu has a confused look on her face.

"Ahh! I think I get it!" yelps Su. Everyone turns to Su. "Care to explain it Su?" says Motoko. "Ok. Remember in the "Casper the Friendly Ghost" movie where the girl's father got possessed by Casper's 3 uncles' ghosts. When he looked in the mirror his face morphed into what the uncles had looked like when they were alive." explains Su.

"That's a good analogy Su. That, in a since, is exactly what has happened to Shinobu, only her physical features were only slightly altered." says Haruka. "Slightly altered? You call these melons a SLIGHT altercation?" yells Shinobu in protest while pointing to her new boob size.

Haruka gets a little annoyed by Shinobu's sudden outburst at her but then calms herself. "This is Shinobu were talking about; after what has happened to her she has a right to be a bit upset." Haruka thinks to herself. "Ok, MOST of her physical features have been slightly altered." Haruka corrects.

"So Haruka, these physical features, are they what that spirit had when she was 15?" asks Keitaro. "No I don't think so." answers Haruka. "So how do you explain Shinobu's sudden mature look at her age?" asks Motoko.

"Well, from what I have read from the scrolls. All the girls who came after the 1st developed these mature looks. I think it has to do with the spirits age when her body was killed. As I told you earlier she was killed at a young age; shortly after giving birth to her 1st and only son. From what the scroll says she became 'The Hinata Maiden' at the same age as Shinobu is now. She was married 2 years later and her father died 2 years after that. She was killed 6 years after that. So that would have put her somewhere about the age of 24 or 25." explains Haruka.

"However since their spirits are combined, I think her looks are somewhere between her age and the "age" of the spirit. Probably around 18 or 19. So in a since we are looking at what Shinobu might look like at age 18 or 19." adds Haruka.

Everyone looks back at Shinobu who is still blushing a little. Then Kitsune begins to giggle evilly. "What's so funny Kitsune?" says Sara. Kitsune comes over and sits right beside of Shinobu and wraps her arm around Shinobu's shoulder.

"One thing's for sure now Shinobu. Keitaro and the other boys at your school won't be able to resist you womanly figure now! You're going to make so many other girls jealous!" says Kitsune evilly.

Although it doesn't seem possible Shinobu blushes brighter than a red Christmas tree light. She hadn't even thought about what she's going to do at school with this kind of figure yet. Keitaro turns around quickly to try to hide a badly bleeding nose.

Unfortunately for him Naru's pervert radar goes off and then she gives him a roundhouse punch right to the back of his head. "PERVERT!" shouts Naru. Keitaro goes spiraling out of Shinobu's room and crashes into the hallway wall leaving a human shaped crater in it. Sara and Su laugh at Keitaro's misfortune.

As Keitaro hobbles back into the room Haruka speaks back up. "Shinobu, there is one other thing you need to know about the spirit. And this is the most important thing. As the rest of us have already seen, the spirit has the ability to communicate with us through you." explains Haruka. Shinobu's eyes open wide with shock.

"How on Earth can it do that?" asks Shinobu completely stunned. "I'll field that one Haruka." says Motoko. Haruka nods her head. "Shinobu from what I can tell it's not much different from being possessed by a ghost." explains Motoko.

"POSSESSED! Ohh No! I don't want to be possessed! Get it out of me!" Shinobu shouts as she begins to panic a little. "Shinobu calm down!" orders Motoko. "This is a much different possession than the kind you see on T.V. or in the movies." explains Motoko. Shinobu calms down a little and looks at Motoko with a little worry on her face.

"The kind of possessions you see on T.V. and in the movies are totally blown out of proportion demonic or evil ghost possessions. In those kinds of possessions the demonic force or evil ghost takes total control of the body and uses it for their own gain; whether it be to terrorize or other evil doing. In your case Shinobu, from what I have felt a seen, the spirit that inhabits your body now is an extremely kind spirit and only wants to work with you…..At least from my experience in these things." explains Motoko.

"So what you're saying is that like in the movies the spirit inside of me will be able to just talk through me when ever it wants to, only it will be for good purposes?" asks Shinobu. "Essentially yes." answers Motoko.

Shinobu lowers her head a bit. She knows it's a good spirit possessing her, but still feels a bit insecure about being possessed in the 1st placed. Who wouldn't be after all? Suddenly Shinobu can feel her right eye close. She reaches up and covers it.

"Shinobu what's wrong?" asks Keitaro. "My eye. It just suddenly closed all by itself." answers Shinobu a bit worrisome. Suddenly Shinobu gets a surprised look on her face and she slowly uncovers her eye. Once she does everyone takes a slight step backwards.

"What?" asks Shinobu in a bit of panic. "Don't tell me my face has changed again!" says Shinobu in a bit of more panic. "Not exactly. Shinobu your right eye. It's glowing a bright green." answers Keitaro.

"Huh!" Shinobu gasps. She grabs her vanity mirror again and looks at herself once again. Sure enough she sees that her right eye is glowing a bright green. "What the…. Why is my eye glowing green?" she asks out loud.

"Because I am here." says a deep feminine voice from Shinobu's mouth. "YEAHHHH!" Shinobu screams as she tosses her mirror out of her hand, accidentally smacking Keitaro in the face with it, and jumping 3 feet back in her bed.

"What the hell!" yells Shinobu out of panic. Keitaro slowly stands back up holding his head and hands Shinobu back her slightly cracked mirror. "Damn. This just isn't a good day for my head." he thinks to himself.

Shinobu grabs it again and looks in the mirror. "Are…Are you th-th-th-" "The 'spirit' everyone has been talking about? Yes." says the deep feminine voice. "Oh boy…..I don't think I'll ever get use to this." says Shinobu to herself as she lowers her head.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll only come out when I'm needed. You'll still be able to do you daily activities as normal." says the spirit. "Somehow I doubt that." answers Shinobu as she pokes her right breast.

"As I said don't worry. Most of the time if I need to speak with you I'll only use telepathy. I'll only come out like this when I need to speak with someone on the outside. You have nothing to worry about." explains the spirit.

"So why are you out now?" asks Shinobu. "Just to introduce myself and to show you what it will be like since we are together now. So. It's a pleasure to meet you Shinobu." says the spirit. "Um…Hello. So do you have a name?" asks Shinobu.

No answer. "You there?" asks Shinobu. "Yeah I'm here, but…. my name is one of the things I can't remember from my original life." answers the spirit. "How can that be possible?" asks Kitsune.

"Well from what I CAN remember, I was killed by that powerful demon and used the last of my power to transfer my spirit into the emerald….. however I couldn't transfer everything about myself into it in time before I died, so some things I can't remember…. My name was one of those things I don't remember." says the spirit kind of sad.

"But right now we don't have time for chit chat. I can already feel a demon's powers at work somewhere." says the spirit with a serious voice. "A demon?" asks Motoko.

"You mean you haven't sensed it? I thought you were a part of the God's Cry clan?" says the Spirit. "I am, but I haven't sensed any demonic forces." answers Motoko. "Him I guess in this day in age where demons haven't been seen in over 200 years it has become tough to know what a demonic force feels like exactly." says the spirit.

"Are you saying I lack the ability to sense demonic forces!" shouts Motoko. "No. I believe the demonic forces, wherever they have been, have been able to mask their demonic powers. But they can't do it completely. I can still sense them! My powers are quite keen to homing in on demonic forces." explains the spirit.

"Ok then just what kind of demonic forces are we dealing with?" asks Motoko. "Have you noticed how hot it is?" asks the spirit. "Who hasn't? We've been frying in it for the past week or so!" answers Kitsune.

"Yes this kind of extended heat wave can only be caused by a tenkouoni. Or in other words a kind of weather demon." answers the spirit. "They are a rare breed of demon that can manipulate the weather in a local area." adds the spirit.

"Yes I've heard about them before. They can cause snow to fall in summer and 100+F heat in the winter. But I thought they were all wiped out." says Motoko. "Apparently not." answers the spirit.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" says Su. "Shinobu we need to prepare for battle." says the spirit. "WHAT! Now? I can't! I don't even have any training in fighting yet! Don't you think I should get some fighting lessons 1st!" protests Shinobu.

" I'm sorry Shinobu, but we have to go now. It looks like your going to have to learn on the fly as we go." answers the spirit. "Auuuuu. But what about me? I could get badly injured. Or worse." complains Shinobu. "Don't worry about that! I have that covered." answers the spirit.

"HUH?" everyone says in unison.

End of Chapter 3

To be continued in Chapter 4: Fiasco on Fuji! Part 1

Author Note: The long awaited Chapter 3 is here at last! However this is going to my last chapter for this story for a while. My college will be starting back up soon and I need to prepare for it. I hope you all understand. After all doing 4 stories at once is a big job! Plus I'm doing a children's book soon also.

Story Note: Kinda freaky isn't it. What does the spirit have up it's… or rather Shinobu's sleeve?


End file.
